Las dos caras de la Luna
by Tiffani
Summary: UA. Dos princesas separadas al nacer. Un fatal error. Una alianza, odio, celos, magia y mucho amor. Podria el amor acabar con la guerra que por milenios ha acechado sus reinos? Deberia una reina pagar por sus errores? Lean y enamorense junto a nosotros
1. Prólogo

_**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA**_

Era una fría noche de invierno en Lunnaris, un reino habitado por los seres más delicados y bellos de la tierra, y en donde su reina estaba a punto de dar a luz en forma de bebé, a "La luz de la Esperanza", un acuerdo entre su reino, Lunnaris y el reino Helios, dos grandes soberanías sometidas por separado a una guerra contra el reino de la malvada Beryl, que comprometería a la hija de Selene con el príncipe heredero del reino Helios, y así crear una alianza para en un futuro unir ambos reinos. Aunque... una maldición de milenios de antigüedad seguía corriendo por la sangre de los Lunnaris, y es que el primer nacimiento de la reina, éste tenía mellizas, una de las cuales era la reencarnación del bien y la otra del mal y durante décadas, ésta última era asesinada al nacer.

-Luna... –una joven doncella de largos cabellos negros se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su reina - ...ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

-Pero... ya sabe lo que pasó con su hermana...

-Beryl no tuvo a nadie como tú que la educase Luna –la reina le sonrió.

-Si Señora –la doncella temblaba al hablar- Cuidaré de la pequeña, pero... ¿Cómo sabremos cual de las dos es? –preguntó mirando la cuna donde descansaban las recién nacidas.

-Luna –la reina aseveró su mirada –la sangre que brote más oscura delata la maldad del corazón de la princesa.

La joven doncella procedió, y con una fina aguja pinchó en el pie a cada bebé y vio con claridad la diferencia de tonalidad de la sangre de las niñas; ninguna tenía la sangre oscura, pero si una tenia la sangre más espesa, y la tomó en brazos acercándola a la cama donde reposaba la reina.

-Mi pequeña –dijo mientras brotaban lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos –Luna cuidará de ti y te educará sabiamente, de ti dependerá que tu sangre no llegue a corromper tu corazón...

-Señora, debo irme –murmuró la doncella – ¿-Le pondrá nombre a la pequeña?

La reina meditó varios segundos mientras su vista se paseaba de un bebé a otro, hasta que se posó en la joven.

-Serena –dijo suavemente –adiós mi pequeña Serena...

Así, Luna se marchó arropada por la penumbra de la noche con la pequeña Serena en brazos, mientras, en palacio el Rey y los consejeros más allegados, conocían a Stella, la princesa que se convertiría en La Luz de la Esperanza.

_**NOTAS**_

Se que fue corto, pero acaba de llegarme la inspiración y quise dejaros este "regalito" por San Valentín a todos los "enamorados" de Sailor Moon.

Me gustaría que esta historia os llegue al corazón, tanto a los amantes de Darien, como a los de Seiya, aunque no voy a desvelaros mucho más de momento.

Por favor dejen sus r/r. Gracias

Lots of love


	2. Capitulo I

_**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA**_

Capitulo I

La noche hacía horas que había hecho su aparición, acompañada de una tormenta incesante que envolvía con su oscuridad el boscoso valle que hacía de frontera entre el reino de Lunnaris y el reino de Helios.

-**Tía Luna, por favor**... –suplicaba una joven de cabellos dorados arrodillada a un costado del lecho donde reposaba la otra mujer –Aguanta, en seguida llegará el médico.

La mujer que yacía en la cama, la miró con dulzura mientras que un suave llanto recorría sus mejillas. No era posible que esa joven de 17 años, fuese la reencarnación del mal y que realmente su corazón guardase maldad alguna.

-**Serena...** –gimió cansada Luna –**mi dulce Serena...**

-**Por favor tía...** –lloraba la joven –**No te esfuerces, tienes que descansar...**

-**Debes prometerme algo Serena...** –tosió débilmente –**No dejes que nadie sepa de nuestro secreto** –pidió mirando una pequeña cajita musical en forma de estrella.

La joven asintió con firmeza y guardó la cajita en un bolsillo de su vestido; Luna le dedicó una sonrisa.

-**Eres gentil y hermosa, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti...** –Su mano se posó en el rostro de la joven y lo acarició con dulzura; Serena al escuchar sus palabras cerró los ojos y las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse a ellos con fuerza, al sentir como de repente terminaba la caricia y la mano de Luna caía inerte sobre el lecho.

XXX

-**Por favor princesa vuelva a su habitación** –pedía suplicante una doncella de ojos y cabello azul –Si se entera su madre me despedirá.

-**Por favor Ami, no empieces** –se burlaba una joven pelinegra mientras espiaba a través de una ventana.

-**Mi Lady por favor** –pedía sonrojada –**Espiar a los hombres no es digno de una princesa.**

-**Oh...** –Stella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho –**Que aburrida eres Ami** –sentenció

-**Pero Señora, mañana llegará su prometido y debe descansar para verse realmente bien en la celebración.**

-**¿No te parezco hermosa? **–dijo amenazadoramente.

-**No... No es eso princesa Stella**- se disculpó –**Yo solo digo...**

-**Basta** –la calló –**Logras agotarme... Me voy a mi habitación**.

Se marchó altaneramente, mientras la joven doncella no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, su ama, era tan hermosa como desconsiderada; eran ya muchas las veces que ella misma cargaba las culpas de acciones hechas por su ama, ya que para la Reina, después de la triste muerte de su marido, Stella se había convertido en su única razón para seguir viviendo.

-**Deja de llorar Ami** – le consoló Lita, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes -**Una vez se case, se marchará con su marido.**

-**Y nos libraremos de** ella – dijeron al unísono Mina y Rei.

Ami sonrió a sus compañeros y amigas; eran prácticamente hermanas, ya que desde pequeñas fueron acogidas del orfanato del reino por la misma Selene.

-**Gracias chicas** –les dijo mientras marchaban a dormir.

XXX

-**Reina Beryl** –pronunció un joven moreno mientras hincaba su rodilla en el suelo, en señal de respeto –**Nos han llegado rumores de que mañana se celebrará un gran baile como anuncio del compromiso de la princesa Stella.**

La reina asintió en señal de entendimiento y se levantó lentamente de su trono, mientras sonreía malévolamente y se acercaba al joven que seguía en su posición de saludo.

-**Levántate** –ordenó poniéndose frente a el –**Sabes lo importante que es para nuestro reino y para mí, que ese... enlace no se celebre -**el joven asintió y Beryl sonrió complacida.

-**Me encargaré de deshonrar a la princesa de Lunnaris para evitar esa alianza.**

-**¿Y?** –dijo juguetonamente.

-**Una vez deshonrada y su reino conquistado, terminaré con la vida de la única descendiente de Selene.**

Beryl soltó una sonora carcajada y se acercó seductoramente al joven, éste al sentir el roce del rojo cabello de su Señora, sintió un escalofrío, que se esfumó en cuanto sus fríos ojos hicieron contacto en los suyos, cayendo de nuevo en un hechizo que le mantenía preso a la voluntad de esa mujer.

-**Mi querido Seiya** –acarició cada palabra –**Ha llegado el momento de que demuestres el amor que sientes por tu Reina **–se dirigió de nuevo al trono y se sentó pesadamente –**Por cierto Seiya... ¿Sigues manteniendo tu amistad con el príncipe de Helios?**

-**Si mi Señora** –dijo y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza salió del salón, dejando a Beryl con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios.

-**Muy bien, así será mucho más divertido...** –su risa diabólica inundó toda la sala donde se encontraba.

_Continuará..._

**_Nota:_** Hola!! Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que seáis buens y me dejéis vuestros comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Lots of love


	3. Capitulo II

_**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA**_

Capitulo II

-**Rápido rápido** –se escuchaba por todo el palacio Lunnaris.

Tan solo eran las 8 de la mañana y todo el palacio estaba en pie, preparando, organizando, limpiando, decorando y cocinando para la gran fiesta de celebración del compromiso entre Stella y el principe heredero del reino Helios... bueno, casi todos, ya que la princesa aún seguía con su "sueño reparador".

-**Mina, Rei, Lita y tu querida Ami** –las llamó la Reina –**por favor, acerquense chicas, debo pedirles un gran favor.**

Todas acudieron al llamado de su soberana e inclinandose le dieron una grácil reverencia.

-**Gracias** –dijo con una sonrisa –**Como bien sabrán este es un día importante para nuestro Reino** –hizo una pausa para mirarlas una a una –**No hace falta recordaros todo lo que conllevará esta unión, por lo cual os pido encarecidamente que vigileis a la princesa para que cumpla con el protocolo y este en cada momento donde se deba estar** –volvió a hacer otra pausa –**No es mala chica, pero ya sabeis lo alocada que puede llegar a ser.**

Todas suspiraron y asintieron; amaban a Selene, era una mujer de carácter dulce y poseia un temple envidiable, jamás la habian visto alterada y por eso mismo, aunque no soportaran a su hija, la cuidarían para cumplir la petición de su reina.

Cuando termino de hablar con sus doncellas, Selene se fue a su recamara, no se sentia bien, hacia dias que tenia un mal presentimiento, faltaba apenas una semana que su hija, no, sus hijas habian cumplieran 17 años; 17 años desde que pidió a Luna que se llevara a su hija, para evitar su sacrificio...

_Flash Back_

_-**Señora, debo irme** –murmuró la doncella – **¿Le pondrá nombre a la pequeña?**_

_La reina meditó varios segundos mientras su vista se paseaba de un bebé a otro, hasta que se posó en la joven._

_-**Serena** –dijo suavemente –**adiós mi pequeña Serena...**_

_Luna cogió al bebé en brazos y lo tapó con una mantita de color rosa, Selene le indicó que se acercara al lecho, cuando lo hizo, le mostró a Luna una pequeña caja musical en forma de estrella y seguidamente la escondió entre la manta de su hija._

_-En su decimoseptimo la traerás a palacio junto con esta cajita para que pueda reconoceros –dijo sin mirarla –Si para entonces su maldad se ha manifestado..._

_La reina no lo aguantó más y rompió a llorar amargamente, Luna sabía que si la princesa al crecer, diera el primer indicio de oscuridad en su corazón, tendría que poner fin a su vida._

_Así, Luna se marchó arropada por la penumbra de la noche con la pequeña Serena en brazos, mientras, en palacio el Rey y los consejeros más allegados, conocían a Stella, la princesa que se convertiría en La Luz de la Esperanza._

_Fin Flash Back_

-**Serena...-**suspiró la reina mientras que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –**Pequeña, ¿estarás bien...?**

XXX

-**Seiya** –llamó un hombre de noble porte

-**Majestad** –respondió éste poniendose a la altura del jinete.

-**¿Dónde diablos se ha metido mi hijo**? –casi gritó el Rey –**Este valle es peligroso, no debería corretear solo.**

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos zafiro, cabalgaba libremente entre la frondosa maleza, sin rumbo fijo, le gustaba aprovechar el despiste de su guardia para hacer eso, ver aunque fuese una pequeña parte de esa tierra que no era de nadie. Se acercó a un pequeño lago y desmontó con elegancia; cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por el olor a tierra mojada y hierbabuena que le rodeaba. El silencio de aquel lugar le hacia parecer insignificante, una persona anonima más. El suave piar de los pájaros que sobre los verdes árboles trinaban por la llegada de la primavera; las frecuentes lluvias en la zona habian hecho crecer rosas que desprendian un fresco olor. Abrió los ojos buscando el rosal que con tan delicioso aroma le deleitaba y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar una flor singular entre tanta rosa.

Se acercó sigilosamente a donde se encontraba su hallazgo, y sus oidos pudieron percibir un sonido más melodioso que el de las aves que alli reposaban. Una dulce voz tarareaba una melodica sinfonia. La muchacha, que recogia flores y frutos silvestres, notó una presencia tras ella y sin siquiera mirar atrás, hecho a correr entre la maleza, intentando así despistar a la presencia.

-**No huyas por favor** –pidió el joven mientras le daba alcance, pues sus piernas eran más rapidas que las de la joven.

La muchacha se asustó e intentó acelerar el paso, pero cual fue su mala suerte, que tropezó y cayó torpemente al suelo, lastimandose la mano.

-**Eyy **–exclamó el joven arrodillandose a su lado –**Dejame ver** –Le tomó la mano mientras ella sin mirarle, no dejaba de temblar –**Solo es un rasguño.**

De pronto la joven notó algo cálido sobre la herida y al voltear su rostro pudo ver, como el muchacho le aplicaba un ungüento sobre la magulladura y el dolor se calmaba rapidamente.

-**Sois muy amable** –agradeció la joven timidamente sin levantar la mirada.

-**Por favor** –le tomó de la barbilla suavemente e hizo que sus miradas entraran en contacto, y quedando hipnotizado por los bellos ojos celestes de la joven –**No fue mi intención asustarte **–dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez se pusieron de pie, el joven pudo darse cuenta de la belleza que poseia la muchacha, su cabello cual oro caia por debajo de su cintura, su piel era delicada cual doncella de palacio y sus ojos poseían el brillo de un ángel; mientras, la joven comtempló las finas ropas que vestía e imaginó que era un noble, así que rapidamente hizo una reverencia tal y como le habia enseñado su tía Luna.

-**No, no hagas eso** –pidió el muchacho y se miró a si mismo por un momento y volvió a posar su mirada en la joven que parecía desconcertada –**No es lo que imaginas** –pensó un segundo más –**Soy... pertenezco a la guardia del Reino de Helios.**

La joven lo miró no muy conforme con su respuesta, pero al fijarse detenidamente en sus ojos azul zafiro, sintió un escalofrio y poniendose muy nerviosa desvio la mirada hacia el suelo de nuevo. De improviso se escuchó el cabalgar de un jinete cercano al lugar y el joven supo que le estaban buscando.

-**Debo irme** –se disculpó –**No tardarán en notar mi ausencia** –la chica pareció decepcionada ante la nueva –**Me dirás tu nombre antes de partir...**

-**Serena** –dijo con su angelical voz

-**Serena...** –repitió –**No olvidaré tu nombre** –susurró muy cerca de su oido provocando el sonrojo de la misma.

El muchacho se alejó unos pasos de ella hasta llegar a su caballo y subió con elegancia al mismo, acomodandose en el proceso para volverse a mirar de nuevo a esa joven que lo asombraba sorprendida y todavía sonrojada.

-**Prometo volver para conversar contigo** –aseguró y seguidamente volteó su montura para cabalgar de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-**Tu nombre** –pidió Serena.

-**Darien...** –tiro suavemente de las riendas y el caballo se puso lentamente en camino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que fue respondida con otra sonrisa que deslumbró al principe y pensó que quizás era una ninfa de los bosques.

En mitad del camino se encontró con su amigo Seiya, éste le contó que su padre le había enviado en su busca y que deberían darse prisa, ya que debían estar en palacio antes del anochecer. Mientras Darien dibujó en su rostro una suave sonrisa y no podía quitarse de la mente a aquella chica de cabellos de oro.

_**Continuará...**_

**_Nota:_** Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que les agrade éste nuevo capitulo, y que sigan siendo buenos y sigan dejandome sus r/r. No es, ni será ni pretendo que sea una obra, pero si que la historia les llegue al corazón.

Lots of love


	4. Capitulo III

_**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA**_

Capitulo III

La comitiva del rey Helios, llegó ya entrado el anochecer; así que decidieron posponer las presentaciones hasta el dia siguiente en la comida que celebrarían en honor a los huéspedes y al anuncio oficial que darían, una vez los príncipes herederos hubiesen sido presentados oficialmente.

Darien paseaba por los jardines hermosos jardines de palacio, los hermosos rosales que desprendían un sutil aroma no eran más hermosos que las fuentes que adornaban los mismos, eran magnificas representaciones de las bellas diosas del reino de Lunnaris; el príncipe se detuvo cerca de una imagen de una divinidad que le pareció sencillamente hermosa.

-**Es la diosa Luna** –dijo una voz cálida tras él –**Esa estatua fue creada con roca que dicen llegó desde la misma Luna.**

-**Es realmente adorable** **majestad** –respondió suavemente Darien mientras ofrecía una reverencia a la Reina Selene.

La soberana se sentó con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba sobre un banco cercano a la imagen y con un gesto de su mano indicó al príncipe que se sentara junto a ella.

-**Su reino y su gente son realmente agraciados** –felicitó –**Llegué a pensar que exageraban sobre la belleza de este lugar... pero viéndola a usted, creo que quedaron cortos mi Señora** –alabó el joven.

Selene agradeció sus palabras y conversaron por un momento más, hasta que ésta dio muestras de su cansancio y pidió permiso para retirarse a su recamara. El joven quedó sumido en sus pensamientos mientras una suave sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos. El amanecer pronto llegaría y una idea cruzó rápidamente por su cabeza, y tal y como llegó, se levantó del banco donde permanecía sentado y en silencio se acercó a su caballo, montó y galopó hacia los frondosos bosques.

XXX

En otra parte en castillo, en las afueras de los jardines del castillo Lunnaris, otro joven se encontraba con una misteriosa mujer de rojo cabello, ojos demoníacos y un sugerente vestido color violeta.

-**Seiya querido** –dijo Beryl mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios -**¿Has conocido a la princesa?** –Éste negó –**Mañana al amanecer comenzará tu misión y... no olvides que confío en ti "Amor"**-depositó un nuevo beso en él.

La bruja desapareció tal y como había aparecido y Seiya se dispuso a irse a descansar hasta el amanecer, pero una figura ataviada con un rico vestido llamó su atención y se acercó al lugar.

**-¿Quién eres?** –preguntó la joven al verse sorprendida.

-**Seiya, mi Lady, soldado real de la casa Helios** –saludó cortésmente –**Y usted imagino que es la bella princesa Stella.**

La joven rió de buena gana y creciéndose ante tal halago debido a su alto ego, habló y coqueteó con el joven en la oscuridad de la noche. Cayendo así en el hechizo de sus azules ojos y ganándose su simpatía.

XXX

Casi había amanecido cuando un jinete de magnifico porte se adentraba en un bosque en el que horas antes había creído soñar haber visto una ninfa y de lo cual quería cerciorarse; desmontó y se acercó lentamente a los rosales silvestres que crecían cercanos al lago, y allí seguían estando las rosas, los nidos de los pájaros que alegremente habían cantado... y ella.

La muchacha estaba arrodillada junto a lo que parecía una tumba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y las lágrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas; se aproximo despacio hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la joven, a su paso cortó una bonita rosa blanca que deposito sobre el sepulcro donde rezaba "su ninfa".

-**Darien** –dijo al notar su presencia y rápidamente se puso en pie –**Era alguien muy importante para mí... gracias.**

-**Lo imagino** –dijo mientras con delicadeza posaba un dedo sobre su mejilla y retiraba una lágrima – **Debió serlo, ya que sería un pecado sino, hacer llorar a estos bellos ojos** –el rostro de la joven se sonrojó.

Ambos se alejaron del lugar a paso lento, Darien miraba a su alrededor fascinado por la belleza salvaje del lugar, mientras que Serena caminaba cabizbaja, reponiéndose todavía del velar de su tía y del sonrojo causado por el joven.

-**¿Os volvisteis a escapar**? –dijo de pronto Serena divertida, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-**Os** **di mi palabra de que vendría a conversar con vos mi Lady** –dijo mientras admiraba la belleza pura de la muchacha – **Estáis preciosa cuando sonreís.**

Conversaron durante un par de horas, Serena le contó la reciente muerte de su tía por una grave enfermedad y de su soledad en aquel valle.

-**Vendrás conmigo** –sentenció el joven.

-**No puedo hacerlo **Darien... Tía Luna me dijo que jamás saliese del Valle... -dijo con cierto aire de tristeza.

-**Pero...**

-**No** – fue su única respuesta.

El joven no quiso insistir más y reposó su cabeza sobre la hierba y miró hacía el cielo, de pronto se puso rígido y se levantó rápidamente.

-**Debo irme** –manifestó mientras Serena se levantaba también.

-**Toma Darien** –le tendió su mano y le ofreció una hermosa rosa roja.

-**Es hermosa** –dijo tomándola - **aunque no puede igual tu belleza.**

La chica se lo agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, entonces ya no lo pudo aguantar más, puso una mano a cada lado de su rostro y se acercó a sus labios hasta simplemente rozarlos, la joven intentó zafarse y abrió los ojos sorprendida, y en aquel momento sus miradas se encontraron, instante en el que Darien envolvió con su boca los labios de Serena. Se separaron lentamente.

-**Lo siento** –susurró el muchacho –**Tengo que irme.**

Y se marchó pensando en Serena, hasta que no estuvo de camino a palacio, no recordó la comida tan importante que le esperaba; mientras que la joven todavía tenía puestos sus dedos sobre los labios y una sonrisa empezaba a brotar en su rostro.

-**Darien... **–suspiró.

**_Notas :_** Ya subi el tercer capitulo, espero que os haya parecido bonito, ya que a partir de ahora la historia tomará un rumbo más dramatico y crudo, y espero que esteis ahí para apoyarme en esta aventura entre nuestros heroes favoritos.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios:

ayakakomatsu

Darien Chiba

daianapotter

BombonSeiya

Moon-Chiba


	5. Capitulo IV

_**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA**_

Capitulo IV

-**Sus majestades los reyes de Helios** –anunciaron al salón de fiestas decorado para la ocasión donde se celebraba el banquete –**Y su majestad el príncipe de Helios.**

Todo el mundo giró hacia las puertas que se abrían para dar paso a los anunciados y lo que vieron no les defraudó. La pareja que entró era sumamente hermosa ya fuera en conjunto o por separado, sus rasgos eran elegantes y sus portes solemnes; más la sala se conmocionó, cuando vieron aparecer al joven heredero, el príncipe Darien.

-**Es muy guapo** –susurraba Mina a sus compañeras.

-**Si **–afirmó Rei –**todo un partido.**

-**Creo que me enamoré** –dijo Lita.

-Pues... a mi me da mucha pena –todas la miraron con extrañeza –**Mirar allí...**

Señaló un poco más a la izquierda donde se encontraba Stella, la cual se encontraba ni más ni menos que observando descaradamente a un miembro de la guardia del reino visitante.

-**Fresca** –exclamó Rei indignada, todas asintieron.

La celebración duró hasta el anochecer, con la culminación del anuncio de boda entre los príncipes herederos de ambos reinos. Cosa que no agradó mucho a ninguno de los dos. Mientras que Stella no dejaba pasar oportunidad en hablar con Seiya, Darien estaba ausente de espíritu ya que éste se encontraba vagando por algún valle.

XXX

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado y el castillo ya dormía placidamente para poder salir de viaje al día siguiente, dos sombras se encontraban en uno de los hermosos jardines de palacio.

-**¿En verdad mañana partís? **–preguntaba una joven muy apenada, a lo que su acompañante asintió y le tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-**Todavía no marchamos y ya la echo de menos mi Lady...**

Acercó tanto su rostro al de la muchacha, que ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, él se acercó su boca delicadamente a sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos, se separó bruscamente de ella.

-**Esto no está bien...** –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a la joven para esconder un brillo en los ojos indescifrable –**Vos sois la prometida de mi Señor...**

**-No fue esa mi elección joven Seiya... –**le abrazó por detrás, mientras él sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Fue girando lentamente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y despacio volvió a acercar su boca a sus labios y esta vez los besó, primero suavemente y después con ansia, con pasión que le fue devuelta por la princesa.

XXX

No muy lejos de allí, una joven paseaba con la mente algo perdida, por los alrededores de un precioso lago que reflejaba caprichosamente los brillos de la misteriosa luna que esa noche la acompañaba.

-**¿Pensará tanto en mí, como yo pienso en vos**? –se preguntaba mientras se sentaba cercana al río hasta que noto que empezaba a lloviznar y decidió volver a la pequeña cabaña donde vivía.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su hogar la tormenta había aumentado considerablemente y no pudo creer lo que vio; un estruendoso relámpago caía sobre el techo de su casa y esta comenzó a arder con fuerza. Serena corrió desesperadamente hacia el lugar pero no pudo entrar ya que la entrada cedió y se derrumbó ante la fuerza de las llamas. La joven cayó al suelo mientras lágrimas de impotencia recorrían sus mejillas. Se sentía sola, ya no le quedaba nada...

Continuará...

Notas: Se que fue muy corto, lo siento, pero UN TIPO DURO DE VERDAD absorbe casi todo mi tiempo.

Gracias a:

Alice Pasten

Saly-luna

Isabel

Ayakakomatsu

Moon Chiba

Darien Chiba

Daianapotter

BombonSeiya


	6. Capitulo V

_**Este capi esta dedicado en especial al Club de la Mamochas!!!!!!! Os quiero chicas!!**_

_**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA**_

Capitulo V

Había caminado durante toda la noche, su cuerpo pedía descanso a gritos, mientras su mente seguía consternada por los recuerdos que todavía muy vivos en ella, seguían diciendole que ya nada le quedaba, ni tia Luna, ni su pequeña cabaña y todos sus recuerdos habían ardido con ese inmenso fuego, bueno casi todos, ya que en el bolsillo de su falda, todavía llevaba aquella cajita en forma de estrella.

El amanecer la pilló muy cerca del camino principal que llevaba al reino de Helios, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió mucho más y cuando el sol comenzaba a calentar la joven cayó sin sentido a un lado del pasaje.

XXX

-No lo entiendo Padre – suspiró un joven de cabellos negros – No entiendo por que Seiya adelanta su partida y nosotros tenemos que permanecer aquí –manifestó molesto.

-Darien hijo –respiró profundamente –Sus majestades los Reyes de Lunnaris, y nosotros, deseamos que tanto Stella como tú, os conozcais un poco más.

El joven no pudo más que suspirar resignado, conocía a su padre y sabía que no podría hacerle cambiar de parecer con facilidad y no le quedaba otra que obedecer como cualquier hijo y dedicarle algo de tiempo a la que sería muy pronto su esposa; solo estaba seguro de algo, y era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la dulce imagen de Serena. Mientras, el joven Seiya en vez de regresar al reino de Helios, iba al encuentro con su señora, Beryl, aunque en el camino, se encontró con algo que desvió su proposito.

En un momento de despiste por parte de su padre, Darien subió a su montura y fue a buscar en el claro del valle a la joven que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar la cabaña de su doncella destruida y a su guardia y mejor amigo al lado de la laguna y a su lado un cuerpo tendido sobre la hierba.

Bajó del caballo y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas para acercarse a Seiya y ver con sus propios ojos que sus sospechas no eran ciertas, que ese cuerpo que se encontraba ahí no pertenecía a Serena, su Serena; pero al acercarse más no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formase en el estomago.

-¡Darien! –exclamó el chico que se encontraba sentado -¿Qué... Como estás...?

-¿¡Que ha pasado Seiya!? –preguntó nervioso y tomando a la joven entre sus brazos.

-No lo se... Iba de camino al castillo y la encontré inconsciente, la traje aquí para refrescarla un poco...

Los minutos pasaban, a Darien le faltaba la respiración, mientras que Seiya miraba con extrañeza el hecho de que su principe y amigo estuviese tan visiblemente preocupado por una pobre campesina en apuros, pero su forma de mirarla, el modo en que pasaba el torso de su mano por su mejilla mientras susurraba dulces palabras a la joven le hizo suponer que ya se conocían.

-Tenemoso que llevarla a palacio -El principe rompió el silencio -Tiene que verla un médico con urgencia, debe de haber respirado mucho humo y haber recibido un gran shock -decía mientras le llegaba a lo lejos el olor a madera quemada.-Seiya ayudame a subirla a mi montura.

Y así, rápidamente iniciaron su marcha hacía el reino de Helios para salvar la vida de aquella frágil joven que ahora pendía de un quebradizo hilo.

Continuará...

No me maten si?, Siento mucho muchisimo el retraso que tengo en todos mis fics pero entre que estuve malita como algunas de vosotras sabeis y mi vuelta al mundo laboral despues de mi baja, pues a sido muy complicado poder dedicar el tiempo preciso para poder ponerme al día con todo, pero al fin, por aqui estamos.

Quiero agradecer en especial a todas las Mamochas que han estado cuidando de mi (ya saben que el orden no altera el producto)

-Karen, Suyi, Yady, Ale, Anais, Monse, Pinky, Gaby, Lucero, Kasainy y a todas las demás!! Las quiero un mucho, gracias por su apoyo!!

Y en especial quiero dar las gracias a Alejandro, por estar ahi, por apoyarme en esto, por quererme, por no dejarme caer. Gracias mi Amor, sabes que te Amo. Ya queda menos para el 15 de Septiembre.

Las adoro chicas!!!

Tiffani alias "vuestra Raquel"


End file.
